Trath
'''Trath '''is the dark elven Immortal of shadow. Physical Description When in physical form, Trath looks fairly typical for a drow, though his skin is more an ashy grey than a black or midnight hue. His hair is silver and his eyes are much the same. He wears armour of elaborately woven chain and scales, and wields a curved, jagged longblade forged in the typical dark elven style. Trath's shadow form resembles a silhouette of the same. History Early Life Trath was born among the dark elves, an elven subrace native to Noctis. His powers are borrowed from the domain of Orillion, the god of shadow. Exile At some point, Trath entered into a conflict with the Chained Harbinger. The Immortal of Darkness' disdain for other Immortals and dislike for power hungry individuals made Trath a prime target for him, and the two fought a battle that raged for a considerable amount of time. Trath came out at the bottom of the struggle, and fled his home on Noctis. He ended up in Equis, with the surviving members of his followers. Rise of the Magi's Temples Trath traveled in Equis alone for some time, but still founded his temple on that planet. He established a strong following here as one of the earliest of the Magi's Temples. During Cerielle's conquests, however, he was overthrown, and most of his followers slain. His temple was destroyed by Cerielle, and soon after she returned to Amonavaelus to establish the nation of Radia. It was long thought that she built the nation over Trath's old territory, but that is just a myth; Trath's Magi's Temple was, in fact, built near the Leviathan Bay. Shadowborn: Path to Resurrection Though many thought Cerielle to have killed Trath in her conquests, in reality she only separated his body from his spirit. His body was lain to rest in a sealed coffin and buried beneath Whyte Marsh, where Graybark now stands. His spirit, meanwhile, was shifted into the Grey Demesne, the plane of shadow. His later followers would eventually try to move his soul back into Equis by means of a massive blood sacrifice to bind it to an amulet, but they were only partially successful. The amulet, when worn, causes Trath's soul to swap with the wearer, moving them into the Grey Demesne and Trath into their body. Trath waited in the Grey Demesne, biding his time here until Radomir Vlasak put the amulet on while exploring the ruined temple with his friends. He then became bound to Trath, the only candidate capable of swapping souls with the dark elven Immortal. Trath took this opportunity to set a plan in motion for his resurrection, prompting the Chainbreaker orc tribe to attack Graybark and retrieve his buried body while sending emissaries to recover Radomir and somebody capable of bringing the disparate pieces together. This spurred the Immortals of Light and Dark to act, leading to the events of Shadowborn. Gaius Kvath inadvertently laid the groundwork for a temporary path to open between the Grey Demesne and a field south of Garaam Varask, spurring Trath (in Radomir's body) to attack the city by shifting part of it into the plane of shadow, in order to gain enough power to reclaim his body. He planned to return to his Temple for the resurrection, but unfortunately, his vessel Radomir was destroyed by Kvath and Inganno Asklepios, empowered as they were by Cerielle's death. Magi's Temple Trath's Temple was built in Equis. It now lies in ruin, sundered by Cerielle during her conquests of the Temples. It was long thought to be on on Amonavaelus, where the autocratic nation of Radia was built, but in fact it lies in a valley riddled with fetishes and totems near the small village of Swaggerton in the Leviathan Bay region. Category:Immortals Category:Dark Elves Category:Shadowborn Characters Category:NPCs